Between Frightened Pleas and Nasty Habits
by BrendaBites
Summary: Tom Riddle has had his eye on Hermione Granger since she found his diary, and now, they've finally caught her. Despite her friends leaving her behind, she still has a little fight inside her. Tom knows if he breaks her down far enough, she will see the great promises of being on his side. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle was a lot of things. He was cruel, charming, manipulative, and dangerous, but he was _not_ kind and he was not one to care about others.

Tom Riddle liked many things. He liked power, he liked to be looked up to, and he liked the sounds of others pleading for their lives. He did _not, _however, like it when Hermione Granger rejected him.

Rejection was a touchy subject for Tom Riddle. It reminded him of the days in the orphanage, where all the other kids were mean. Rejection made Tom want to cause pain, instead of enduring it.

The first time she had rejected Tom, was when she found his diary. She wrote in the diary often, and he found himself pleased with the person who happened to have it.

"And Ron," Hermione confided to the diary, "He's just an – an _idiot_. He and Harry think I can't make friends for myself, I'm sure of it. But who needs friends when there's so much studying to do."

_Ron and Harry don't appreciate you, do they? You're a marvelous girl, too intelligent to be friends with those idiots. You don't need any other friends Hermione, you have me._

Hermione always thought the diary, was a better friend than Ron and Harry. She could talk to the diary about everything and anything.

That is, until it began asking things from her. It mentioned the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle haunted, and something called the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione, of course, searched the library for the things he mentioned and found something that brought chills to her back.

The diary was not a friend, it had only pretended to be.

She didn't _want_ to open the Chamber of Secrets, she really didn't, but soon weird things began to happen, things like blood on walls, and other students in Hogwarts being petrified.

"I don't know how you did it," Hermone wrote, "but you have to stop. Now."

Tom didn't very much like to be told what to do, but he almost liked that Hermione thought she could tell him what to do.

_What exactly do you mean Hermione? I haven't the faintest idea what I should be stopping._

"The Chamber of Secrets, someone's opened it," she wrote back. "Do you know how?"

The diary wanted to gloat, it really did, but Tom didn't think it was appropriate. He needed Hermione, he told himself, though he wasn't sure what else he needed besides getting the Chamber open, and that was done.

If he was going to be honest, Tom would admit that Hermione had grown on him. She was a muggle, but she was smarter than most. He could use her in the future, and having her on his side could be rewarding.

_You know what that means, don't you Hermione? Those from muggle families are in for great trouble._

_ "_Harry wants to-" before she could finish her sentence, the ink sank down into the pages.

_You know where the Chamber is, don't you Hermione? You know. You must go, find me Hermione. You'r life is at risk. I can keep you safe._

"You're behind everything. What are you?"

_I am Tom Riddle. _

He should have left her to die with all the other mudbloods, but he couldn't help but give her a chance. He would help her, not because he had grown attached to the girl, but because she could be of use in the future.

Hermione Granger was more than just a witch with tainted blood. She was clever and she was powerful.

Hermione Granger was different, and Tom wanted her.

He waited for Hermione to meet his memory, but she never came. Instead, came the famous Harry Potter and killed one of his pets.

Needless to say, Tom was furious.

Hermione had betrayed him, she had rejected his offer to keep her safe. She'd be sorry, that was for sure.

.

.

Tom Riddle would often catch flashes of Hermione Granger, and he would clench his jaw at seeing her work with Harry Potter and the Weasley boy.

It wasn't until they sent him word that the trio was in the possession of the Malfoy's and Lestrange, that he smiled at the thought of seeing the girl again.

He walked in the manor, only to see Bellatrix hovering over Hermione and laughing like a maniac.

It was almost automatic, the way he pulled the witch off Hermione and shoved her away. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Oh!" Lestrange's eyes were wide, before she smiled almost tentatively. "My Lord-"

Tom Riddle didn't look up at her, instead bend down to look at Hermione. "Potter's friend," he rasped out before smiling.

"Harry Potter is downstairs my Lord," Lestrange chirped.

As if on cue, two boys emerged from the stairs and pulled out their wands.

It was all a blur for Hermione, there was bursts of lights and some shouting. It really was surprising how quickly Voldemort had her in his arms. He held her against himself and wrapped a tight arm around her.

He could feel her stiffen as he pointed his wand at her throat and stared at Harry straight in the eye.

"Ron!" she shouted in desperation. "Harry!"

Harry had a wand pointed at Voldemort, but even Hermione knew he couldn't defeat him yet. "My Lord-" Lestrange began, but Voldemort cut her off.

"Harry Potter," he said with a smirk. "You've brought your friends. Care to leave them with the same fate that awaits you?"  
Hermione noticed Dobby beside the boys, and mouthed, "Go." It wasn't enough, her friends were still looking for ways to help, any way that could save Hermione.

Truth was, they were no challenge for Voldemort. Not yet.

"GO!" she shouted at them.

Voldemort was only just about to point his wand at the boys when the house elf began transporting them away.

Behind him, Lestrange threw a dagger in their direction.

Hermione couldn't hold back the soft cry that escaped her lips. They were gone. She was stuck here, in the arms of the Dark Lord.

"Hush now," Tom whispered in her ear.

Everyone was quiet, until Bellatrix let out a loud laugh. Voldemort instantly shut her up with a glare.

"What shall we do with the mudblood?" Bellatrix mocked. "Your little friends left you- D'you think they'll come back for her? We can use her as bait."

Voldemort nodded, "They'll be back." _So I must keep her safe. _

He pulled himself away from Hermione, his new pet, and turned her around to face him. Her hair had tamed, since the time she held the diary. Her eyes didn't have the same spark, and they looked scared.

_They really are beautiful eyes,_ he mused. He liked how they were rimmed red, and shiny with tears.Yes, the mudblood deserved those tears. Not only for her filthy blood, but for rejecting him all those years ago.

Hermione's lip trembled as he watched her, he had, almost unconsciously, gripped her by the chin. They were so close now, he wondered what the others would say if he reached in closer and sank his teeth into her flesh.

_Not now,_ he told himself. He wanted her screams to be only his to hear.

"We have time to play with her a little, don't we my Lord?" Bellatrix giggled.

"We?" He looked undignified, roughly letting go of her chin, only to grip her hand and turn to Lestrange. "No Bella, this one," the way his lips curved up made Hermione want to cry out again, "this one is mine." He looked around the room, and glared until everyone nodded. "Potter may come back, keep watch and _don't _let him get away this time."

In the crowd, people nodded, some even murmured a few words, but Voldemort didn't hear anything. He was too excited with his new toy, the one he had been waiting for.

"Give us a few moments alone," Voldemort requested, making her face him once again. He still had a death-like grip on her hand, but he hovered his other hand over her tear-stained cheeks.

Everyone in the room began to shuffle their way out.

"Hermione, darling," he mocked once they were alone. "It's been too long."

"Harry's going to come back," she told him sourly, but not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I can assure you," he spoke gently, "I'll be waiting."

When she didn't say anything else, Voldemort began to caress her cheek with his long, thin, fingers. It repulsed Hermione to have him so close, but she couldn't help but be grateful that he wasn't acting the way Lestrange had.

"Look at me," he instructed, and then repeated himself in a louder, harsher, tone when she didn't obey.

She looked at him, seeing his eyes fixed on hers. She faintly wondered how he managed to keep his charming looks. She'd seen pictures of him, heard people talk about him, but it was nothing to actually seeing him in person.

He had a dark, heavy, air about him that told you how evil he really was, despite his angel face.

His eyelashes were just as dark and heavy, contrasting against his pale skin, but matching his dark hair.

He was beautiful, and he was the darkest wizard in history.

"I'll be honest," he murmured, "I expected your friends to try a little harder to save you... Do you think.." he drifted off before giving her a wide grin, "Hermione, you don't think they don't care about you? Do you? It wasn't very courageous of them to run away like that, was it?"

He waited for an answer, but Hermione only whimpered.

"I expect you to answer me when I talk to you," he sneered, running his hand up her hair and pulling on it.

"T-they did the right thing," she croaked out. "They'll be back."

"Do you know," he released her hair, and began stroking her cheek again, "I can't help but be reminded of the time when _you _left _me_."

"Wh-what?"

"You could have been on our side Hermione," he said softly, as if speaking to a child. "But in the end, you only sent your friend to ruin my plans. How do you think that made me feel Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, she had almost forgotten about the diary incident. She wasn't sure what even happened to that old thing, she figured Harry took care of it.

"_Answer me!_" he growled, tightening his hold on her hand, and gripping her hair again.

"I- I don't-"

"I was willing to help you, even with your filthy blood," he said through his teeth. "But I don't like people who betray me Hermione. I _really_ don't."  
Hermione didn't open her eyes, not even as a tear managed to slip out.

"Hermione, love," his voice softened again, convincing her that he really was insane. "You're crying already, but I've not even started... I'll tell you what," he smiled as if he was doing her a favor, "You prove to me that you can still be of help to me, _and_ completely loyal, and I won't hurt you as I was planning to."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, ignoring the way he smiled kindly at her, while his hands were still hurting her. "I will _never_ help you, and you can bet your galleons, I'll always be cheering Harry on to _kill you_."

"Shame," he murmured, though his insides burned with rage. "I'll have to teach you to behave."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione remembered loving the diary, she'd never knew magic like that existed. It felt like the magic she liked, the innocent, playful kind but she had been wrong.

The diary was sweet, and more than that, it was smart. Hermione had thought the diary fixed itself to fit with the person who had it because despite anything she said, the diary knew exactly what to reply with. The diary made Hermione want to talk to it as much as possible, she had even carried it around with her for weeks. It made her feel better to have it close, and now, just thinking about it, made her feel sick.

It had comforted her when she was upset, and made her laugh when she needed a little lift in her spirits. The had diary helped her study and even taught her new things.

Hermione hadn't known the diary was teaching her the basics of dark magic, and she was glad she never put the spells into action.

Now, she was sitting in a dark room, remembering what it was that made that diary evil.

The diary had been possessed by the soul of Tom Riddle.

Like the diary, he seemed innocent at first, beautiful even, but the further you knew them, the more you noticed how they really were. Tom Riddle had the face of an angel, but a heart like the devil.

Now, as she sat in the only bed in the room, she could see the silhouette of Tom Riddle. They had left the Malfoy Manor, and he had thrown her over the bed before smiling at her.

His eyes didn't match his smile. His eyes showed anger, "Now, what should we do with you?"

Hermione had began to panic as soon as they left the manor. Would Harry and Ron find her here? She hoped they would.

"They won't," he said gently. "I'll make sure of it."

Hermione, despite knowing he was a powerful wizard, found herself surprised at his skill. She heard about the Dark Lord's use of legilimens, but it was hard to believe how much someone could do with magic.

Legilimens was the power to look into someone's mind, but the wizards who were powerful, and skilled enough, could use that same magic to control minds. Would Voldemort try to control her?

"A clever thought Hermione," he murmured, "but it's not what I had in mind. I want you to ask me- no _beg me, _to have you on my side."

"Never," she tried to make her voice sound strong, but it was merely a harsh whisper.

Voldemort walked to her and towered over her. He placed his wand under her chin and grinned, "You're familiar with many spells, aren't you love? Tell me, which should we start with?"

Hermione looked away when she felt his own eyes searching hers. A million spells rang in her head, but one was louder than the rest. _Crucio._

"We can save that one for when you misbehave," he warned. "I'm not afraid to do the same things Bella did, you know that, love-"

"_Stop calling me that_," Hermione hissed quietly. Her fear was getting the best of her, and it made it worse when he spoke so calmly about her possible punishments. Where were Harry and Ron? She almost wished she hadn't sent them off, now she was alone, possibly about to meet her doom.

Without even a wave of the wand, Hermione slammed back on the bed frame. She held back a whimper but refused to met his eyes. She could feel him crawl into the bed and kneel in front of her, reaching out to wrap a hand around her neck, as the other gently moved a strand of her hair.

"That tone wasn't very nice Hermione," he teased, leaning in closer to her so his face was only inches away from hers. He forced her to look at him, "Now, say you're sorry before I make you regret that."

When Hermione didn't say anything, Tom glared and soon there was a small burst of power. Hermione recognized the stinging hex instantly, she had, after all, used it on Harry so he wouldn't be recognized. There was stinging on the sides of her arms and when she looked, she could already see the angry welts beginning to form.

When she looked up again, Tom felt even closer.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to show how much it hurt her.

"Say you're sorry Hermione," he repeated with a tight voice.

She remembered the pain brought on to her by Lestrange and hoped she didn't have to go through that again. The stinging hex, she could handle, but if she made him angrier, then what would he do? "I-I'm-" she began, her voice breaking. "Sorry," she finally said.

Though it was barely audible, Tom smiled at her words. He hadn't expected it to be this easy to make her obey him, "Good," he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers quickly.

It wasn't a kiss. Not a real one anyways. Their lips had been together for less than a second, and then Tom leaned back looking content.

The stinging on her arms disappeared almost instantly, but she barely registered that. Voldemort had – he-

Hermione only stared at him, her eyes wide, and her body stiff.

"Now," he cooed as he traced her lips with his thumb. "Wasn't that much easier? I could have been the cruel monster you believe I am, but I wasn't. I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime, my sweet, you need only to accept."

Hermione wanted to shake her head, she wanted to scream at him and tell him how wrong he was, but the Griffindor in her was beginning to leave.

Like Ron and Harry had.

There was a sort of hysteria building up inside her, and it was getting worse by the second. What if Ron and Harry really couldn't find the rest of the Horcruxes? What if they never came back for her? What if they were killed in the process?

No, she couldn't think like that. Of course they would find them... But what if they didn't find them _in time_. What if Voldemort- or even Bellatrix came to torture her to death.

Hermione had been chosen into the Griffindor house, but she wasn't nearly as brave as Harry. She couldn't couldn't stay here, she needed to get away-

Tom gripped her chin tightly, "You're clever Hermione, but why don't you see that the boy doesn't stand a chance against me. Your filthy world is going down in flames, and you will too, unless you join me."

"I -" Hermione wanted to say something, she really did, but her throat closed up.

Tom growled, maybe he should have left the mudblood with Bellatrix. It seemed that was all mudbloods were good for.

His father, the muggle, had denied him, but he would be _damned_ if he let Hermione do the same.

"Your parents," he said suddenly. "They're muggles."

Hermione paled.

Tom laughed, why hadn't he thought of it sooner? "They're in for it Hermione," he said with his lips curved up in the eerie smile that made Hermione want to curl up in ball.

"No-" she whispered. Not her parents, they had done _nothing_ wrong. They weren't even a part of any of this! She'd do anything for her parents, the ones who cheered her on, and accepted her powers without a moment of hesitation.

She'd made them forget her, and it hurt her like nothing else she ever experienced. She'd put up with Bellatrix for eternity if it meant keeping her parents safe.

"Would you really?" Voldemort pried, his eyes shinning with glee. It was almost as unsettling as his smile.

"Leave them alone- I – You _have _to leave them alone, _please_," she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wonder," he mused, "How much are they worth to you?"  
Hermione almost blurted out, "Everything!" but stopped herself. He had been looking for her weakness, and now that he found it, what would he do?

"They'll be kept safe," he said, "But, you of course, have to join me."

Hermione felt her heart drop. She had expected nothing less, but it was still like a punch to the gut.

She couldn't agree to it, not in a million years could she betray everyone who had trusted her. Joining him would mean fighting everyone who had once protected and cared for her.

"You won't have to fight," he said quietly, his smile looked even bigger than it had before. He had her in his claws, now it was time to go in for the kill. "Just agree to work beside me. You don't ever see me doing the dirty work, do you?"

Voldemort had that about him. He was everywhere, without having to be anywhere. He had people to do everything _for _him, all he had to do was order them around.

"And I can _order them _to go after your muggle parents," he whispered in her ear. "Or protect them. The choice is up to you."

"H-How do I know you're not lying to me?" she whispered back.

"Have you heard of an unbreakable vow?"

Of course it was expected for Hermione to be distrustful at first, but Tom had meant every word. He had to have her on his side, and he would do everything to take her.

Hermione nodded slowly. She wasn't actually considering this, was she?

Yes. Yes, she was, because there was nothing she wouldn't do for her parents.

She could study extra hard to make them proud, she could wipe their memories clean of her to keep them safe, and so she could join Tom Riddle to keep them alive.

Without a word, Hermione hesitantly reached up to take the hand that was loosely around her throat. His eyes didn't leave hers, but he replied with a smile.

They were both facing each other now, knees touching, and hands wrapped around the other's wrists. "We need another person," Hermione whispered, Tom only shook his head and pulled out his wand. He pointed the wand towards their hands, Hermione guessed that was another perk of being a powerful wizard.

"Will you, Hermione," he began, his voice trying to conceal some of the excitement, "join my side, working alongside me, and the other Death Eaters?"

Hermione managed to croak out an, "I will." She closed her eyes for a second as the first stream of fire wrapped around their hands.

"And will you, be loyal to me, and _only _me?" he added, his eyes hardening as he watched her struggle with her words.

"I- I will."

Another stream of fire emerged from Tom's wand and weaved itself around. It was a beautiful sight, and though Hermione seemed anything but happy, the feeling of the the streams bonding them together was making Tom very pleased with himself.

Tom saw her take a deep breath and before she began to talk, "Will you, Tom-" he tried not to hiss at the sound of her saying his name, "try your hardest to make sure, no pain or harm is inflicted upon my parents."

"I will," he promised as the last stream wove itself around.

The streams glowed, making them, not only seem alive, but also _feel _alive.

It was done, Hermione thought. She sold her soul to the devil.

They both let go of their hands when the fire stopped. Hermione could faintly see the marks they left behind, proving it happened.

She vowed to be loyal to Voldemort.

Sobs escaped her mouth before the tears could come. Her only console was that her parents would be safe.

"There, there," Tom placed his hand over her cheek, and dropped his wand. "You did the right thing love. You're parents are safe, as are you. You're on the winning side," he grinned, "you should be celebrating!"  
Hermione pushed his hand away, he was right, her parents were safe, that was all that mattered, besides, her being on his side didn't mean much. It was a betrayal Ron and Harry would hate her for, but they still had a chance, she had only doomed herself.


End file.
